Freshmen Year!
by sakuraxgaara2233
Summary: New student comes,Fights,confessess,almost rape, hot guys,romance\action, Hoes\whores, and some ooc also the charters might look different. Oh yeah if you are a fan of Sasuke and or Karin theres alot of problems with them so its your choice. discontiuned:
1. Chapter 1

Freshmen Year!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Summary:New student comes,Fights,confessess,almost rape, hot guys,romance\action, Hoes\whores, and some ooc also the charters might look different. Oh yeah if you are a fan of Sasuke and or Karin theres alot of problems with them so its your STORY!!

Now the story begins

Hinata's point of view

Beep! Beep! Beeeeeeeep! Smash!

"Gosh darn it!" I yelled.

"Honey are you ok?" yelled mom.

"Yeah.I'm fine" I said. Its the first day of my freshmen year. I'm freaking out. I just broke-up with my boyfriend of 1 year two weeks ago. And I really like this boy from my class. And I have to get my friend,Sakura, a boyfriend this year. I got up,picked up the alarm clock that I smashed up against the wall. Then I took an hour to pick out what I was going to wear. And I ended up wearing the first thing I picked out anyway. A stupid yellow tank top and a pair of jeans. I looked in the mirror and saw that I had bags under my big purple eyes. And that my brown hair was a mess. I brushed my hair and put some make-up on. Then I looked at the clock and screamed," I'm going to miss my bus!" I picked up my bag and went to catch the bus. All my friends were waiting at the bus stop already. My ,bestfriend, Sakura's eyes were staring at this boy that I didn't know. He has black longish hair,big blue eyes. He was very cute. Not as cute as Sasori who has blond hair and very pretty blue eyes. " What are you staring at?" I asked Sakura.

"That kid is so cute" whispered Sakura.

"Yeah hes cute but who is he?" I asked.

"He just moved here. He lives nexted door to me. His name is Elmo"

"Elmo?" I asked.

"Yeah Elmo, his real name is to hard to he told me to call him Elmo"

"Ok"

"Hey!Sakura!" yelled Elmo.

"Oh, crap. Hes coming over here!" screached Sakura.

"Calm down Sakura. He's just coming over"

"Oh, Hi Elmo" said Sakura

""Hi! I'm Elmo. Nice to meet you"

"I'm Hinata"

"I told me about you" said Elmo.

Beep!Beep!

"Here comes the bus!" Somebody yelled. We all got on the bus.

"Hey Hinata! Over sit with me" Yelled Sasori.

"Sakura? What am I going to do?" I asked her.

"Just go talk to him" said Sakura.

"Ok" Sakura left me to go sit with Elmo. And I was left to sit my Sasori. "Hi Sasori" I said.

"Hi"

"Are you excited about the first day?" I asked.

"Kind of"

"I'm so excited!"

"Elmo I told you the bus color is yellow!" Sakura yelled.

"No its not! It's blue!" Yelled Elmo.

"What are you colored blind!" Sakura yelled.

"No! I just like the color blue!"

"woooowww. Thats werid. Yelling over the color of the bus" I said to Sasori.

"I know" Sasori said. Just then we pulled up to Leaf Hight School. It is a very big building with lots of littler buildings. It has a very colorful courtyard. With lots of floweres,bushes,and trees. Their is kids every where, in the grass, and on the sidewalk and in the trees.

"This is going to be a crazy school year. I'm going to get lost" I said to Sasori. He just laughed at me. "Hey don't laugh at me!" I yelled. He just keeps on laughing. Then I got distracted by his eyes and basicly fell down the stairs of the bus. All most landing in a puddle. But he grabbed my hand before I hit the water."Thank you" I said. Turning red.

"Your welcome"

"Hey Sasori! I think you can let go of her hand now. She's not falling anymore" said Kiba.

"Oh!" he said. Droping my hand. " See you later!" He yelled.

"Yeah. Bye!" I yelled back. I looked aruond and saw Sakura standing under a beutiful cherry blossom I saw everyone else standing their too. I took in the scene. Saskue-my ex- was talking to Naruto. Sakura was still fighting with Elmo. Tenten was laughing with Temari and Tsukiko. And Sakuno and Shikamaru were just looking around. I walked up to them and they all just stared at me."Um...Hi guys. What are you staring at?" I asked.

"Um....You" Sakuno said.

"Why?"

"Because Sasori was just holding your hand" Said Shikamaru.

"He was just catching me before I hit that puddle" I said.

"We know. But it was the way you guys were looking at each other" Said Sakura.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Its hard to explain. Just forget about it" said Sakura.

"What ever"

Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed.

"Will all freshmen go to the gym" said a voice.

"What the freak was that?" I asked.

"That was the interocm" said Hiden.

"Oh. Ok. Lets go" So we made our way towards the gym seiing so many different faces and sounds to take in. I saw a girl that is a frshmen that was wearing way to much make-up and to tight shirt and a way to short mini skirt,"Hey Tenten whos that?" I asked.

"Thats Karin"

"Oh she looks like a whore" I said.

"I know. Every girl i know is calling her a whore" said Sakuno.

"I can see why" I said. We were sitting in the gym now. And Ms. Tsunade, the priciple, was standing on the stage.

"Can everybody quite down" She yelled,"Thats better. Now I want to say welcome to Leaf High School. This year you will be way diffeent from 8th grade. You will swich for every you can go off campuses for lunch."

"Yeah!" Everybody yelled.

".Ok calm down everyone" She said and added," And everyone have a great day!"

"Yeah!" Everyone yelled.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I PUT THIS ONLINE FOR MY FRIEND SO PLEASE REVIEW AND READ MY SIDE OF THE STORY. ITS CALLED HIGHSCHOOL LIFE PART 1!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Freshmen Year!

Now the story begins

Hinata's P.O.V.

Like I said on the bus. I got lost on my way to first school is just way to big to get around in.I ended up being the last one in the hallway.I guess the teacher sent someone to find me. Because I was walking down the hallway and then there up ahead stood Sasori.

"Hey!Do you know where Kakashi-sensei class is?" I asked.

"Yeah. I was sent to find you"

"Oh! I got lost" I said turning red.

"Yeah. I know you told me on the bus that you were going to get lost"

"Oh,.............can you take me there?" I asked.

"Yeah I'll take you"

"Thank you so much" We walked to class side by side. He laughed the whole time about me getting lost but I didn't care. I got to walk next to him the whole time so who i'm I to say something about him laughing at me. I was day dreaming when he stopped. I had to walk back a couple steps. He was looking down the other hallway with a nasty look on his face. What is he thinking that makes him have that look on his face? I turned and gagged. No more then ten feet away is that whoreie girl was making-out with some ked i've never seen before. She's all over him. It's so nasty.

"Ewwwwwwwwww" I said all disgusted.

"I know. Why would they be doing that in the middle of the hallway? Like really they can't go find somewhere else to do that at?"

"I don't have to do that where everyone can see them" I answered.

"Let's throw something at them. And run" He said.

"Sure" He picked up a pen from the ground and though it at the girl and her partner. She screamed and we started laughing. Then she saw us and we started running. We ran all the way back to class. We were really late for class. But we didn't miss much. Just the teacher talking about his self. And then the bell rang. And we left for are next class.

2nd,3rd,4th hour passed.

Lunch time I met up with Sakura and the rest of them in front of the school. They were talking about the scream they heard in first hour.

"Hey Hinata did yo hear that scream today?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah. Me and Sasori are the ones who made her scream"

"How? And why?" She asked.

"Because she was making-out in the hallway" I said.

"Who screamed?" Tenten asked.

"Um....the whore,Karin" I said.

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Thats so funny!" Sakura laughed.

"Yeah. so what are we doing for lunch?" I asked.

"I have lunch right here" said Elmo. Elmo walks up with a pinick basket.

"So were having a picnic?" I asked.

"Yeah. Under the cherry blossom tree" said Sakura.

"Cool" We walked over to the tree and sat down,"So Elmo did you find any cute girls today?" I asked.

"Yeah just one"

"Who?"

"Um this really cute girl. She has big green eyes and brown hair" he said.

"Oh I wonder who that might be?" I said jokingly pointing my eyes at Sakura.

"I'm not going to tell you" said Elmo.

"Ok whatever"

"So Hinata whats up with you and Sasori?"asked Sakura.

"What do oyu mean?" I asked.

"I mean you guys seem to spend alot of time together lately"

"Oh. Well I don't know whats going on between us? I like him and all, but I don't know if he likes me the same way" I said.

"He does" said Elmo.

"How do you know" Me and Sakura said together.

"I can just tell"

"How?" I asked.

"The way he looks at you" He said.

"Ok. So how about you Sakura. Who do you like?" I asked her.

"Um....This boy I know" She said.

"Who?" asked Elmo.

"This really hot guy. With bright blue eyes" Sakura said.

"Oh. maybe well find out soon"Elmo said with a werid face. Like he was thinking of something happy.

"Maybe" Sakura agreed.

BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"I'll see ou guys later"

"Okay. Bye!" they said. They both walked away wit smiles on there faces. The rest of the day was normal untill I got home. There waiting for me was Sasuke sitting on my front steps. What is he doing here? He does know that we broke up right?

"Hey I really miss you. I know that I messed up but I love you"

"Yeah but I don't care" I said slowly.

"Your just saying that. I know you love me" He said walking towards me.

"Um.....I think ykou should leave" I said kind of scared.

"No! Just hear me out" He said in a weird voice.

"No I think you should really leave" I said hitting the brick wall that separates the yard from the road. He had me pinned up aganest it. He put his arms around me trying to kiss me,"No!Stop!" I screamed.

"I know you don't want me too" He said.

"Yes I want you to stop right now!" I yelled.

"No"

I struggled to get free,but he wouldn't let me go.

"Just let me go!"

"HEY!YOU!" yelled someone. I looked around and saw Sasori running up the sidewalk. Why do I keep meeting him in the weirdest places.

"Just leave us alone" said Sasuke.

"I'm not going anywhere. You are!" He said. Then Sasori grabbed Sasuke shirt and punched him in the face. He ran off then with a bloody nose.

"Are you ok?" asked Sasori.

"Yeah" Then I started crying. Then he just grabbed held me close to him.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

PLEASE REVIEW, REMEMBER FRIENDS STORY!


	3. Chapter 3

Freshmen year

Beep beep beep beeepppp! Smack! I woke with tear stains on my face.I'm still a little shooking up about yesterday. So I went to take a hot shower to help me settle down. The shower helped but I still felt weird. I went to my closet and decieded to wear a T-shirt with music notes on it, and some jeans. I did my hair and put make-up on. And walked out the door to go to my bus stop. There waiting for me was Sasori looking as good as ever. I wonder if we would look good together? But I don't know. All I know is that there's a cute guy waiting for me on my porch.

"Hi" I said.

"Hi"

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Making sure your ok. You were pretty upset yesterday"

"I know. I looked really bad this morning" I told him.

"Thats ok. You look really nice now"

"Thanks" I said blushing. We walked to the but stop together. Basicly everyone was there already,but I couldn't find Sakura or Elmo then I saw them next to each other in the grass laughing.

"Awwwwwwwwww! They make such a cut couple" I said.

"Yeah I guess. But I think you and I would make a better couple" He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean...................I was kind of wondering if you would like to go out with me?" He asked.

"Yes!!" I screached.

"Ok" Then out of nowhere came a pen that flew pass my face and hit Sasori on his head.

"Hey!" yelled Sasori to Kiba. Kiba was just laughing away," I have to deal with him. I will see you latter ok?" Sasori walked over to diba and I turned around and saw Sasuke staring at me. I looked away and saw Elmo move just a little bit closer to Sakura. And she started blushing. Then the bus came we all got on. I sat next to Sakura. She looked really happy.

"Whats up?" I asked.

"Nothing" She said.

"You look happy"

"I am. I think Elmo likes me"

"He does. I can tell" I said.

So whats up with you and Sasori?" she asked.

"Well yesterday when I got home from school Sasuke was waiting for me on my steps"

"He wasn't?" she gasped.

"He was"

"What happened?" She asked.

"He want to get back together with me"

"No"

"Yes" I said.

"What did you tell him?"

"I said he got mad and pinned me up against the brick wall in my yard. He tried kissing me I thought he was going to rape me" I said.

"So what does Sasori have to do with this?" She asked.

"I started to scream stop and toher stuff. Then Sasori yelled Hey! You! And their he was taking Sasuke by the shirt and punched him in the face. And gave him a bloddy nose"

"Wow" She said.

"Wait it gets better. So when I walked out of the house there he was waiting for me"

"Wow"

"There's more. Then at the bus stop he asked me out. And I said yes!"

She screamed everyone was looked at us.

"This is so cool" she said.

"So whats going to happen with you and Elmo?" I asked.

"I'm just waiting for him to ask me out"

"Cool" I looked out the window. And saw that we were already at school.

The day went by fast. I didn't know that it was time to go untill the last bell rang.

"Dang! The day went by fast." I said to Sakura.

"Me and Elmo where wondering if you and Sasori want to go on a double date?" She asked.

"I'll have to ask him. But i'm sure he will say yes"

"Cool"

"Hi" I said to Sasori.

"Hi"

"Sakura asked me if we wanted to double date with her and Elmo"

"I know. Elmo asked me the same thing" He said.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"Yes"

"Good because that's what I said"

"Yeah. I think were going to a movie and out to eat tomorrow night" He said.

"Nice"

"I know" He said.

I study his face he looked so happy and excited. Then the bust stops and I fly out of the seat and everybody starts laughing. Great! How am I going to get through tomorrow night? I'm going to make a fool out of myself. I walked of the bus with my face all red. When I looked around I saw Sasuke standing infront of me and Sasori step in between us.

"What do you want?" Sasori asked.

"I just want to talk to Hinata for a second" He ansered.

"I don't know about that" Sasori said.

"Why?" Asked Sasuke.

"Because of what happened yesterday" Sasori said.

"Why do you care?" He asked all mean like.

"Because unlike you I really care about her" Sasori answered

I can't beleive this is happening. I'm so glad I broke-up with Sasuke. I didn't know he was crazy.

"Sure you do. But do you really think she cares for you the same way you do for her?" Asked Sasuke.

"I like to think she does. Because if she dosen't then maybe we shouldn't go out tomorrow"

"What! you guys are going out tomorrow?"

"Yes we are" I said finally speaking up.

"Why?" Sasuke demanded.

"Because I like him. And I want to"

"I'll see about that" He said with a devilish face. And he ran off.

"Should I be scared?" I asked Sasori.

"I don't think so" He answered putting his arm around me.

"Ok"

He walked me home. We talked the whole time about radom stuff. Then he left me at my front gate.

"Bye i'll see you tomorrow" He said.

"Yeah, Bye"

I walked into my house. And got tackled by my puppy Butters. He's so cute. He's a mutt from the pound. He's kind o yellowish and brownish with big,floppy ears and a long tail. I went to the kitchen to get some type of fruit. And went up stairs to do my homework. I have math and social studies. I finished my homework and went back down stairs and out the back door. On my way to Sakura's house I saw people from school. I saw Tenten sitting on her front pourch, I said hi and kept walking. I wonder whats going to happen tomorrow? If Sasuke is going to do something and if my dates going to be ok? When I got to Sakura's she was in her front yard with her kitten Mittens.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"Hi" I walked to her and sat down next to her.

"So you and Elmo a thing now?" I asked.

"I think so. He held my hand at lunch today and I hugged him" She said.

"Thats great"

"I know it is"

"So tomorrow night, were going to a movie and out to eat?" I asked just to make sure.

" Yeah. Then after you guys leave me and Elmo we are going to do one more thing" She said.

"What?" I asked.

"You'll see"

She said she had to go so I left and walked home. When I got there I went upstairs to my room to get ready to go to bed. I took a shower and put on my yellow pjs. I got in bed and fell asleep.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Please review my friends story


	4. authors note

sorry this is my friends story and shes in a writers block so she doesn't know when she is going to get the next chapter up!!!!!!!!! Please wait for a few and I will try and Help her. Remember you can tell me ideals and I will give it to her. Also she may or may not quit on this story so I'm very sorry if she does. Please be ready for a update of a chapter or me telling you she quited the story.

By

Sakuraxgaara2233


End file.
